Can't Let Go
by Monokub
Summary: An extended one-shot ending to the saddest episode of Netflix's She-Ra. Despite the strong bravado and the feeling of certainty and peace, not everyone can let go of things so easily...


**_A/N: About 2.1K Words Pre-A/N's. _**

**_Hey guys' sup! Happy Valentine's Day (or technically day after). I know a lot of you are waiting for a rwby fic, but until I muster up the energy to write those increasingly long episodes again, I have this little diddy below of a new fic! This is all a one-shot, unless people are interested in an AU I have in mind for this series (and if it hasn't been done yet). _**

**_Anyway, below I hope you enjoy what I believe should've been an extended cut of the Episode 11 Ending of She-Ra, Aka, OH MY GOD THE MOST EMOTIONAL EPISODE EVER X*(! Seriously, I just discovered this series two days ago on netflix and gave it a watch; now I'm impatient for the next one at the end of April! _**

**_So till then, enjoy this Valentine's Day-ish (I say ish cause it's more saddening in my opinion) Extra for the 11th Episode of She-Ra, a series I recommend to EVERYONE a fan of shows like Rwby and/or Steven Universe..._**

**_PS: Yes I know this is a day late but I got held up yesterday by something and completely forgot to post this after finishing it yesterday _ ENJOY!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Lifeless. Hopeless. Devoid of any Happiness. That pretty much summed up life in the Horde.

And there's not a thing Catra would change about it.

Every day of life within these halls were nothing but shattered dreams and empty promises. From when she was an infant, she was raised alongside several others, being educated and training each and every day to become the formidable fighting force for the master of Darkness himself, Hordak. Every moment of her life dedicated to ultimately serving the master of what would soon be everything within the realm of Eternia. It was a nightmare to some, a horror to others, and to Catra, it was both.

Unlike the thousands of others, she was the outcast. She was the cat girl everyone saw as the one and only freak, having yet to meet any other like her till she met Scorpia, and even she seemed more chipper than she should be. She was detested by nearly everyone around her, everyone near her, and anyone who was destined to meet her.

Her "friends" were nothing more than comrades. They took orders when needed, then went about their day until instructed otherwise. They didn't stay to chat, sit together for lunch, or so much as occupy the same room as her as if she was a freak.

Those were the ones she could tolerate.

The ones she despised beyond all reason was Shadow Weaver, the cruel mistress of the Horde, the one who always seemed to favor Adora out of every other person in the entirety of the Horde. At times, Catra herself even questioned if she would take Adora's side over Hordak, not that such matters meant anything to her anymore. And why was that? Simple.

"She's finally gone..." Catra spoke to herself as she entered her bunk room. "She's finally gone..." All the the things within this room would remind her of Adora for every single moment of her life, the image of her leaving Adora to her fate repeating in her head endlessly for the last several hours. Maybe she would survive the fall or get herself out of the mess, or maybe she would just fall into an endless abyss and die.

She didn't know. "...Ehh...heh heh...hahahahaha!" Catra burst with laughter as she palmed her forehead. She didn't care! She didn't know what would happen to Adora and for the first time in forever, she didn't care! Finally she wasn't burdonned with that blonde ditz anymore! "She's finally gone! Ahahahahaaa!"

She felt a strange high coming on as she neared their- I mean _her_ bunk bed, recalling all the past memories she used to have living alongside Adora. From her earliest memories of when they were babies in a crib and Adora nibbled on Catra's tail that made her cry, to the day they each got their own bed from the bunk, to when they realized they couldn't sleep by themselves after so many little years of being together. It brought up a strange feeling welling up inside of her, one she was struggling to put together, a word that was familiar to her yet eluded her for a brief moment...

Oh yeah, now she remembered. "How revolting!" She hissed to herself as she dug under the bed. Growing up alongside as sisters, if not something more, the two kept a secret collection of their favorite things they found lying around the Horde's Fortress, as well as things they made themselves. "No more use for this junk." She grinned to herself, digging through the pile of treasure she now considered trash.

A necklace Adora made her out of pretty, shiny, stones when they were four? Trash. A small paper helmet Catra made for Adora that looked similar to hers that was crudely cut out when they were seven? Rubbish. A small locket that held both their first tooths' because they heard of this mystical being called the "Tooth Fairy" would bring them goodies if they left it under a pillow?

_How stupid were we back then?!_ Catra shook her head as she rolled her eyes. "Oh wait..." That's when something caught her eyes, buried under the pile of garbage she had been sorting out. "Oh this is just pathetic."

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was she really this cheesy when she was little? Adora, or She-Ra, or whatever the heck she was calling herself anymore, were they so pathetic that they once did this in the past? Within her hands were the drawings of a slightly crumbled piece of paper that was thankfully still in good enough condition to make out, not that she wanted to anymore.

It was the very first thing the two ever did as duo: their very first picture when they were 5.

Anything resembling a chuckle that escaped her throat was simply bile she felt at the dry heaves of her memory. Upon this piece of paper Catra recalled the various memories of their childhood, the very day they drew this flashing before her eyes. On both sides were the two girls themselves, a crudely drawn stick-looking figure of Catra on the left and another poorly drawn drawing of Adora on the right. What made the picture special, back then at least, was that each of the girls drew their friend, not themselves.

It was nothing more than scribbles when it came to the coloring, Catra remembering when they struggled just to find any sort of coloring utensils within the Horde Fortress itself. If it wasn't for Shadow Weaver's softness for Adora when the blonde asked the terrifying woman for something to draw with, this picture might never have been made. She could even recall the huge smile that grew on her own face when Adora came back with a box full of colorful pencils, getting at least five of them that Shadow Weaver borrowed from several Engineers working on blueprints.

And that's when the two began their greatest creation yet! They were tirelessly, an hour long at the time, each scribbling and trying to bring out their inner artist as they drew each other, each of them smiling occasionally to the other as they looked to the other for a drawing reference. Adora did admirably capturing Catra's different colored eyes, Catra had fun drawing the beautiful golden hair from Adora's ponytail, and not one of them wanted to stop till the other said they were finished.

By the end of it all, the two were left with scribbled out versions of each other, each of them smiling brightly at how well the other thought they captured their likeness, the picture version of themselves smiling and holding stick-like hands with each other. It was one of the happiest times Catra could recall, the time it felt like they were just regular kids growing up in a regular world. Nothing but peace, happiness, and a feeling of belonging!

*_Riiiiiiip_*

"What a bunch of vomit!" Catra sneered as she ripped the piece of paper to shreds. She tore it piece by piece until they were so small that she couldn't tear it any further. She hissed again as she took another whiff of the room. "I can still smell her disgusting scent." She commented, swiping at the rest of the proclaimed garbage with her claws, crushing and ripping anything else left in their childhood box of treasures.

She didn't need it anymore. Adora meant NOTHING to her anymore. With the last of the garbage crushed within her palms and the shredded remains of paper on their bed, she was all too eager to toss the box of garbage at the nearest trashcan from where she stood, feeling a disgusting build up of bile as she continued smelling Adora's scent.

"Ugh, it's all over this place!" She hated it. She hated all of it. This perfectly fine bed that was now hers had that disgusting Adora-scent all over it now! How was she supposed to sleep comfortably on this thing with that stupid smell all over it?!

*_swip_*

Ah, that helped.

She grinned as she examined her freshly-clawed mattress. A simple swipe of her claw was all it took to remove some of that horrendous stench. It also left her with a huge sense of relief, almost as if she was swiping at Adora herself. And why shouldn't it? She was gone now, gone forever! Even if not physically, she's been erased from Catra's existence, and that's all that mattered to her. This was her happiness, and nobody was ever going to steal that from her again.

*_swip_*

*_swip_*

*_swip_*

Why stop there?

*_swip_*

*_swip_*

*_swip_*

She had never felt such relief before!

*_swip_*

*_swip_*

*_swip_*

This was the greatest thing ever!

*_swip_*

*_swip_*

*_swip_*

"No more!" She shouted to herself as she continued to dismantle the mattress. "No more of her!" The only way she could achieve happiness. "No more of her goodie two shoes attitude! No more of her acting like little Miss Perfect all the time! No more of anyone looking up to her for the answers! There's no reason to have anything of her anymore! Hahahahahaha!" The sound of Catra's laughter filled the room as she wrung the mattress about, shredding cloth to shreds and flinging cotton of the mattress with each swipe.

This was how it should've been from the beginning. This is how it must be for the rest of her life! No more Adora, no more holding her back! She didn't need that girl ruining everything about her life, always being the one Shadow Weaver went easy on when they both got into trouble. This is how things had to be from this day forward!

It was perfect!

Sensational!

Heavenly!

***drip***

Perfect!

*_swip_*

*_swip_*

This was all she wanted!

***drip***

***drip***

*_swip_*

Who cared anymore about that stupid blond girl?! The one that always kept her from being Force Captain, from achieving her dreams?! Nobody!

***drip***

*_swip_*

...

...

*_swip_*

...

She didn't care!

"Haha...ha!... Hahaha..." With each swipe the speed of her strikes began to slow, reality suddenly reaching her again as she felt a small trickle flowing down her cheeks. Nevertheless, she retained the same mischievous grin with her fanged teeth. "Hahaha...She's gone! Haha...gone...hahahaaa...g-gone..." She froze.

"Gone... Heh heh...heh...heheheh..." She started to tremble as her bottom lip quivered. "S-She's... she's gone!...Heh heh heh..heheheh...eheh...ehhhhhahhhhhhhhhahahhhhhhh!" And with that, she broke, collapsing into a little ball on her side as she cried.

What was this? What twisted fate was this supposed to be for her? She was happy, she was fulfilled! This was supposed to be her moment of victory, and no one else's! Yet even without being here somehow Adora managed to snatch that from her too! What was her problem for crying out loud! This was her victory, her achievement, and for some reason Adora had to take that happiness from her too!

She was evil! Wicked! Vile! She couldn't muster up any joy from this moment as she realized how cruel Adora was. Always showing off in front of her, always being that friend that listened to her when no one else would, and always being the one person that would stand at her side no matter what! And now here she is, not being here when she needed to and causing untold turmoil and regret to the cat girl.

"I hate you..." She sniffed. Looking through her teary eyes, she saw what little remained of the shredded pieces of paper, slowly grabbing at them and pulling them against her chest. "I hate you so much..." With the papers in hand, she continued to cry to herself silently as she closed her eyes.

She needed her. She needed her so badly, now more than ever. She needed that person she considered a sister, perhaps something more, to be by her side again as she slept. It was just one of the many things she would never have again.

And it pained her knowing it would never be. She left Adora. She knew Adora had to let her go. Yet no matter how much Catra begged to herself, no matter how much she tried to hate her only friend in this world, she became aware of one thing about herself.

She Can't Let Go...

...

...

...

_**A/N: Saddening? Yes. Also poorly written? Also yes. What do you expect, it's been months inbetween times. I'm surprised I even wrote this much after my first come back. Plus this was, as stated, an extended ending to the end of the episode, which, considering that only had like 10 seconds of scenes at the very end, I feel like I'm doing it a favor.**_

_**Before I go I'd also like to know: would you guys be interested if I started a ? It could really help a lot if I earned a few bucks from time to time, plus a legitimate reason to start writing once again XP. I wouldn't charge much, and I would have benefits too: $5 s get a week-early access of my works, $10 s would get a one-shot of something of their choice (provided it's a show i've watched/supported, so keep that in mind), and I would allow it be of anything, and I mean ANYTHING... *hint-hint* *nudge-nudge* *I'm already regretting this - I'm already regretting this*.**_

_**Lol, till then I hope all of you had a happy valentine's day. On that note, let me know if you guys would be interested if I did an AU of this series too. I can see the episodes posted faster and whatnot since I just got into this series and have a fun amount of episodes to watch and get emotional over all over again. Either way hope you guys had a great valentine's day!**_


End file.
